


Nine very short stories

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine drabbles either about Nikola or Nigel/Nikola. Spoilers through "Eulogy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine very short stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icarus_chained).



> For icarus_chained at LJ.
> 
> As per this meme: 1) Give me ten one-word prompts for a fandom/character/pairing of your choice. 2) I'll write one/two sentences for each of those prompts. In several cases, one or two sentences turned into three or four paragraphs. There are only nine of these and not ten because the last one is already longer than the other nine put together and turning into a full story, which will be posted whenever I'm actually done with it.

**Memory**  
While in exile, he remembered ghost touches on his skin, remembered lying naked in bed under the warm rays of the sun coming in through the stained glass windows. He used to pretend he really couldn't tell where Nigel was, pretended he didn't have other ways to detect his friend's presence even when he couldn't see him. And Nigel knew that, and pretended that he didn't.

 

 **Hunted**  
He has to admire their resilience, their determination, their _drive_. He kills all the men they send after him, and yet they keep coming. He offers mercy to a group of them once but they refuse, fearing the Cabal more than the vampire.

 

 **Justice**  
Electricity danced at his fingertips, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. John killed to avenge his daughter, cutting through Cabal scientists as easily as he would butter, while Nikola brought justice for Nigel's granddaughter, whom he had failed to protect.

 

 **Child**  
Nigel paces in the hallway, back and forth, back and forth, _back and forth_. He wanted to stay with his wife, but he had been pretty much thrown out of the room on the grounds that childbirth was a women's business. He had briefly considered slipping back in invisible before deciding against it. He could be patient.

When he's finally called in, he almost runs into the bedroom. Holding his daughter in the crook of his arm – Anna, his wife tells him – looking as she opens big blue eyes and frowns at him, Nigel forgets to breathe for a moment and, when air comes rushing back into his lungs, decides she's perfect and that the world hadn't actually needed a Nikola Griffin in it anyway.

 

 **Future**  
Nikola is lying on the sofa, extending and retracting his claws in front of his face. Nigel has to admit the sight is strangely fascinating.

"I know you're here," Nikola says, voice deep, a vampire's growl that Nigel ought to be afraid of if he had more sense. But if he had, he wouldn't be invisible at this moment.

"Any urge to bite me?" he asks, shifting back into view.

"Not in a way you need be afraid of," Nikola replies in a human voice, followed by a blur of a movement that leaves him standing before Nigel.

"Is that so?"

Nikola nods with a dare in his eyes. Nigel also sees the glimmer of fear in them, fear of rejection. He's become even better at noticing things since he's been gifted with the ability to hide from the eyes of the world. Nikola needn't fear a rebuttal of his advances though, not from him. So Nigel presses his lips to his friend's and Nikola returns the pressure, hands curling around Nigel's hips.

"I'll look forward to it," Nigel says after moving back. An enchanted grin graces Nikola's lips at that, a mischievous gleam full of promise in his eyes.

 

 **Disguise**  
Nikola says it's as if Nigel were wearing a disguise, but the invisible man remains dubious. It doesn't matter though. He kisses Nikola, and no one sees. He slips into his bedroom, and no one knows.

 

 **Hope**  
He's caught in one of Worth's traps with no idea how to get out. Just when he starts to despair, he hears Nikola's voice, telling him he is taking care of the problem and to just sit tight. So he does, knowing it will be all right. Nikola always comes through for his friends.

 

 **Games**  
Nikola is terrible at poker and Nigel doesn't do well with chess. Whichever game they play though, when losing means shedding a garment, they always both end up winning.

 

 **Gemstone**  
Nikola is focused on whatever experiment he is conducting when Nigel strides into the lab. The half-vampire doesn't look up at his entrance; neither does he when Nigel comes to stand behind him and rakes a hand through the hair at the back of his head. Nikola simply hums appreciatively but keeps on working. "I have something for you," Nigel whispers in his ear.

Nikola instantly turns around. "For me?" he wonders, his eyes twinkling with merriment. And Nigel opens his fist in front of Nikola's nose. Nikola looks down, then back up at him, a delighted grin lighting his entire face.

"No one's ever given me a diamond before," he laughs, and picks it up between two elegant long fingers. He closes his fist around the stone, and then draws Nigel into a kiss full of lips and teeth and tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Icarus_chained has written a longer version of Hope: [In A Hole](http://icarus-chained.livejournal.com/238253.html).


End file.
